Enterprises typically use workflows to accomplish a given activity. The workflow may include a progression of steps (e.g., tasks, events, interactions) that process information to accomplish the activity. The tasks may be an important part of the workflow, and may be performed by human workflow participants. Conventionally, enterprises may use software applications to execute the particular workflow (e.g., workflow instance). The participants may interact with the enterprise workflow application via user interfaces (UI).
The workflow UI is typically created by a developer using a task editor. The developer manually groups the data for display in the UI, which may be a time consuming and inefficient approach to creating a UI layout.
Systems and methods are desired which support the efficient and customizable creation of a task UI.